The present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a filter tip to cigarette of a predetermined length manufactured by a tobacco paper rolling machine.
In recent tobacco paper rolling machines, speed-up of operation is remarkable, and even a machine capable of manufacturing more than 8,000 cigarettes per minute has been developed. At the same time, apparatus for attaching filter tips successively to cigarettes manufactured by such tobacco paper rolling machines are also speeding up in operation. However, with speed-up of operation, the noise from the tobacco filter tip attaching apparatus in operation has been becoming larger even to an extent exceeding the standard level based on the noise regulation which is yearly becoming severer.
The simplest measure against such noise is to cover the whole of the apparatus. But, in this apparatus it is necessary for the operator to perform various works for each part of the apparatus while stopping operation temporarily, and therefore the cover must be provided with openable doors in positions corresponding to such various portions of the apparatus.
In the conventional tobacco filter tip attaching apparatus, when the operation stops, the operator judges which of plural doors should be opened according to the cause, and manually opens the door and closes it after completion of the work required. Consequently, even a door not be opened is often opened erroneously, and from the time when the operator opens the correct door corresponding to the cause and completes the required work until when he closes the door, a very troublesome extra work is required in addition to the very work required. Thus, the working efficiency is poor.